Nahuel Returns
by nomalar96
Summary: DO NOT READ IF U HAVENT READ BREAKING DAWN! Remember Nahuel, half-human half-vamp? Well he's back, nd he wants Renesmee, but Jake aint giving up without a fight! PLEASE READ IF U R A TRUE TWILIGHTER! Soz BTW, the hole story is in 1 chapter!


**Nahuel Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee POV**

It started off like any other day, the day that _he _came. I woke up in my bed, with Jake's arms rapped around me. The sun was gleaming through the wide, room-length window; I turned my head slightly, trying not to wake Jake while I moved. The lilac purple alarm clock that sat on my white wood side board (Alice knew what I would like when she decorated my room almost 3 years ago) read half nine. I sighed, knowing that Alice and Rose would be over soon to choose my outfit for the day, but seeing as Alice had been quite excited yesterday, I guessed she'd be here even sooner, probably with a knew line of clothing from Gucci, or Lipsy. While I pondered over this morning's schedule, I felt Jake started stretching beside me. I turned my head again and felt the corners of my lips pull up as his eyes s-l-o-w-l-y started to open.

"Morning sleepy head", I whispered gently, smiling at his drowsiness.

"Hey" he yawned, coming round, "how long have you been awake? Did I wake you? What's the time?" He questioned, immediately thinking something was wrong.

"I'm fine, and it's just about half nine." I answered, smoothing his ruffled, long hair out of his eyes.

"Ugh, I was supposed to be on the Reservation at eight!" He moaned, rubbing his knuckles across his for head.

"Well you better get going then, hadn't you? Anyway, why do you have to be at the reserve? Sam's been running you all so hard lately it's not right. There's no danger anyway, so why worry?" I pointed out, wincing as he jumped out of bed and let a shot of cold January air get through the warm covers. He sensed this and turned around to tuck me in.

"You're not cold, are you?" He muttered, his head inches away from mine, or more importantly, his lips. He caught on, and edged in a bit more so that our lips touched. Immediately I felt as if there was a connection between us, so it wasn't just me and Jacob, two separate beings, but me and Jacob, two combined, linked people, inseparable. His lips where like liquid fire, blazing, but not in a bad way. He shuddered and put even more emotion into the kiss as possible. I responded, and let a shudder of pleasure ripple through my body. A few seconds later, a commanding howl ripped through the woods. I frowned, and prepared myself for Jake to pull away, but if anything he kissed harder. His arms snaked around my hips, and his lips crushed down on mine and, in a good way, commanded my own lips to stay there. I did not object.

"Get a room! I mean total yuck fest!" A teasing voice complained. I pulled away from Jake, but he kept his hands on my waist.

"Seth! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

There standing in the doorway, with a mock disgusted look on his face, was 17 year old Seth, my closest friend out of all of the wolves (I didn't count Jake as a friend as much anymore, we where more now).

"Actually, I have, but when Jake didn't respond to Sam, he ordered me to 'Drag Jake out with my teeth, I don't care if he and Nessie are still attached, just get him here!" He retorted, his face breaking from a disgusted look to a wryly grin.

"Fine, fine I'm coming." Replied Jake, bouncing off the bed, he shot me a look filled with so much longing I despised Sam at that moment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He assured me. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then bolted from the room, as if he didn't leave then, he never would.

"Catch ya later!" And with a wave, Seth was gone too.

"Ugh, thank god their gone, they're making Nessie smell more like a dog than what she actually is!" Complained a voice that sounded as delicate as wind chimes, even when it was full of venom and criticism.

"Hello Rose", I greeted, smiling at the fact that over the space of nearly three years, where people like Emmet and Alice had gotten almost friendly with the wolves and Jake, Roses relationship had not budged, especially with Jacob.

Just as I finished reminiscing, Alice came gliding in, with such grace any professional ballerina would kill for.

"Come on, come on!" She urged, pulling me off my bed and into my wardrobe. Well, when I say wardrobe, I mean a room the size of a five star dining room filled with clothes, shoes, bags, accessories, make up and who knows what else.

"OK Alice, what have you got for me?"

"You know?" She asked, her little face the picture of sadness as her little lips pulled into a pout.

"It wasn't hard to guess, you where practically bouncing last night."

"Oh well, you still don't know what it is or what it looks like!" She teased, pulling out a hanger with a dust protector draped over it.

"Voila!" She sang, whipping the sheet off the hanger. I couldn't help gasping, it was beautiful.

"I knew you'd love it!" She grinned, her little pixie face aglow. I was silent, taking in the beauty of the dress she held before me.

It was perfect. A short, little spring time dress the colour of the lightest peach. So light, it was nearly white, but you could catch the warmth the peach gave the dress. The neckline straps came up behind the neck and tied there. There was enough plunge in the neckline to show the cleavage, in a subtle but noticeable way. There was a gold outline to the dress, which gave it a kind of shimmering look.

"Well? Are you going to try it on?" She urged, taking a step towards me. Without waiting for an answer( which she probably knew already) she closed the space between us, and started removing my pyjamas. With Roses help, the slid the dress over my head. They then sat me down and pulled my curls up in a simple yet elegant twist. They put in a gold clip with a small baby pink rose. I twisted in my seat as Rose put some pastel pink pumps on my feet.

"There, you are now officially drop-dead gorgeous!" Enthused Alice.

"Shall we?" Asked Rose, indicating to the door which led to the house. We then sprinted from the room, and where there within minutes. I went through the door, where my mother was waiting with my father, her arms open, as I ran towards her.

"Good morning darling," she whispered in my ear as we hugged. I opened my eyes and looked over her shoulder. There, grinning, was dad. Mum turned around and let me go, so I could embrace him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me, pulling me away so he could look at me, probably checking to see if anything was wrong with me.

"Good!" I smiled, looking around me, "Where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"They went out hunting." He answered, " But there's something more important."

"What?" I pressed, wondering what he was keeping from me.

"We have a visitor." He replied as someone dark stepped into the hall.

And from that day on, I kicked myself not for running from the house.

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

I turned into the giant driveway that was the Cullen's, grumbling. Why is Sam working us so hard? Nessie was right, it's not as if there's some danger we have to be careful of. I parked up the Ferrari (Edward's gift to me now he sees me as a 'son in law'), hopped out and walked up the steps to the giant house. Just as I was getting to the door, I felt as if something was wrong. There was a new smell in the house that I had never smelled before, but was slightly familiar to me. I stopped outside, attempting to realise why it was familiar to me. Then I realised I _had _encountered that sent before, but that was almost three years ago. I also knew how I found it familiar; it was nearly the same scent as Nessie, but with certain masculinity to it, along with a kind of tropical hint. I felt my eyebrows pull together, trying to figure out how I had smelt someone with a nearly exact copy of Nessie's scent, when there was no one in the world like her; she was unique. That last thought was the one that made me realise, there _was_ someone like her, that boy that had saved our lives last winter, the one that Alice had deserted us all to search for. I heard a small growl from inside the house and recognised it as Edwards, he was obviously still touchy about me not realising that Alice had not left us, and had known that she would come back to us. I walked into the house, and followed Nessie's and the strangers scent into the living room.

"Jake!" Sang Nessie, her face lighting up as she jumped up and danced over to me, pressing her hand to my face so she could fill me in on what I had missed. I saw images in her head, this boy (Nahuel, she informed me) coming out of the darkness, him greeting her with a smile and a hug that lingered for too long (I frowned at this bit) but then it was as if her head was filled with questions and doubts, "What was he doing here? Why did she feel as if Daddy was keeping something from her?" I let my eyes come back into focus to take a better look at my audience. Emmet and Blondie where sitting on a small couch, his arm wrapped around hers, Alice was sitting in Jaspers lap while he sat in arm chair, upright and alert, his hand holding Alice's tiny hand. And there, sitting on the same long couch as Bella and Edward, was him, _Nahuel. _As he felt me finally focus on him, he too bounced up from his place, and crossed the space with not as much grace as Renesmee, his movements more human.

"Hello Jacob, my name is Nahuel, I believe we've met before," he greeted me, holding out his hand. I was stumped for a minute, not believing that a boy who looked so wild could be so polite. I snapped back into reality when I realised that he still had his arm outstretched and shook it firmly. I could feel Edward looking at me warningly as he turned to go sit down again, and I shot him a questioning look as I went to go sit down in the only remaining chair with Nessie on my lap and my arms wrapped around her firmly.

"So, what brings you here Nahuel?" Questioned Nessie and even though she was not touching my face, and her face was calm, I could feel curiosity radiating off her.

"I was simply passing through when I remembered your offer to stop by; I found this as the perfect opportunity." He replied, equally as calm but a small smile coming across his face.

"How long do you plan staying?" I asked.

"Jake!" Alice accused.

"So Sam will know! He has a right to know who's coming and going through his territory!" I shot back at her, then immediately regretting it, I couldn't stay mad at Alice for long, no one could.

"I didn't know Mutts could own land," muttered Nahuel, obviously thinking I couldn't hear across the room. Oh, how wrong he was.

I shot up; advancing towards him, but not before making sure Nessie was well out of the way. Suddenly I felt two strong, restraining hands fall down on my shoulders; Emmet and Jasper. I put all of my force into one quick push and took them by surprise. Just as I was getting to pretty boys face, Edward ran in front of me and dug his shoulder into my gut, pushing me back,

"No, Jake!" He growled through his locked teeth, while _he_ just stood there, tensed ready to fight, a smug smile on his face that made me want to rip him apart there and then, even in front of Nessie.

"I'd rather be a mutt than a _parasite_!" I spat at him, trying and failing to get past Edward while I felt heat tremor through my body, making me shake madly.

"Don't underestimate me, _dog_," he spat back at me, "I'm still half vampire and could easily kill you with one bite." He sneered, his nose wrinkling as if even the idea of putting one of his hands on me would make him catch some deadly disease.

"Don't underestimate me either, _leech, _your still part human, which means I can easily rip you limb from limb. Don't forget I've killed more _full_ vampires than you could imagine." I glowered at him, staring him down. But before I could do anything else, I heard a small whimper behind me. I felt Edward relax as I shot to Nessie's side, seeing that I had scared her. I pulled her up from her corner off the floor and into my arms, but what frightened me the most, was the look on the blood suckers face, like he wanted it to be _him_ comforting Nessie, and he would do anything to have her in his arms. I would have growled at him, but I knew that doing so would frighten Nessie even more, so I just glared at him over her small shoulders. I felt Bella relax from her tensed position and move into the space between Nahuel and myself.

"Nahuel, I'm not sure if you being here, is the best thing right now…" Bella trailed off, obviously trying to find something to say that wouldn't offend anyone. Suddenly I could see anger obviously welling up inside him, a furious look suddenly upon his face.

"It's not right!" He yelled, his face becoming more twisted with hate and fury, "She should be with someone her own kind, not some dog! Someone who would understand her better, know her strengths and know how to protect her!" He was screaming at me now. But before I could answer back, Alice let out a shocked gasp, her eyes wide and furious. There was a beat before she jumped out of Jaspers arms started yelling.

"Get him out of the house!! She screamed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the boy, "GET HIM OUT! She screamed, her mouth locked in a snarl, "NOW!" We knew enough by now and when Alice told you to do something, it was doing now ask questions later. Jasper, Emmet and Edward all sprinted towards him, locked his arms tightly around his back and man-handled him out of the door, and sprinted towards the forest, probably making sure he was a safe distance away.

"Uh, Alice?" Bella queried, with the same confused and wondering face that was probably copied onto ours.

"Wait." Alice held up her hand, gesturing for us to be silent while her eyes took on that glazed over look. Three minutes passed until her eyes went back to normal.

"The boys should be back in a minute, I'm going to wait for them so I don't have to explain it twice." Those next two minutes seemed like the two longest minutes ever, nearly as long as that time we stood waiting for the Volturi to make the biggest decision in our lives: whether we could live or not. Then Edward, closely followed by Emmet and Jasper burst into the room.

"Jesus," gasped Emmet, making him sound out of breath, even though I knew he wasn't, "that dude sure put up one hell of a fight," He looked at Alice, and I felt all of our heads turn towards the tiny spiky haired vampire standing in the middle of the room, "What was all of that about Alice?" For a moment she just stood there in the centre of the room, it looked like she was confused, like a little kid trying to figure out what piece of the puzzle would fit in that one hard centre piece.

"Jake, could you please take Renesmee out of the room please? She asked, finally turning to look at me. Before I could complain about how unfair that was, Nessie beat me to it.

"No way!" She protested loudly, looking at her favourite Aunt as if she were insane, "This has more to do with me than it does with you all put together! I'm staying." She said finally; as if that closed the conversation, her little body tensing as if someone would have to virtually drag her out of the room to get her away.

"She's right Alice, and you know that." Edward sighed, turning to his daughter, "No one is going to make you leave, sweet heart." She relaxed only ever so slightly, as if she still expected some one to come and uproot her from her spot in the living room. Edward sighed again, this time at Nessie, but turned to Alice, "Come on then Alice, we're waiting." He urged gently, sitting in the chair he had been sitting in not ten minutes ago, pulling Bella down with him.

"OK, but don't interrupt me, leave your questions till the end please." She pleaded, sounding like an old, bored lecturer at collage.

"It seemed fine at first, he just purely meant to drop by and see us all, but then things got worse. It seems that there's been a secret confrontation with werewolves the Amazons have never told us about, and Jake being with Renesmee made didn't help for Nahuel. He imagined him with her, together. Her in his arms and him comforting her while you lay in pieces, dead beside her. He imagined her being happier with him, and that she would be grateful for saving her from you Jake. He thought you could make a super race, biologically giving berth to nearly full vampires and surviving. He was going to try and take you down then, he would have started attacking you within five minutes if I hadn't have made you all take him out. I can't see him planning anything certain at the moment, he's just running it all off, but we _really _have to be careful now. Sam will need to know, and Renesmee is going to have to be watched, permanently." It seemed as if she had stopped now, she had stopped pacing, which she had started at the start of her explanation, and looked at us, seeing if we had anything we wanted to know.

My growl had risen to a crescendo by now, and I despised Edward for keeping me from the leech.

"Jake." Alice warned sharply, glancing towards Nessie behind me, who I could now feel shaking ever so slightly.

"Don't worry honey," I whispered, turning to Nesssie, "I'll do what ever it takes to make you safe again."

**Chapter 3**

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob and I walked back to the cottage in silence as Mum and Dad where out hunting. He had his arm wrapped around me the whole way until we were fully inside the house. I walked into my room with him following me. It was about seven in the evening, and I just wanted to relax for the rest of the day. I turned to kiss him for while he sat on the edge of my bed before walking into the wardrobe, but as I turned away, I felt his warm hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back to him. He suddenly started kissing my neck, my jaw.

"Kiss me again," He whispered huskily, only just letting his lips leave my skin. I let out a gasp as I felt a shock of electricity flow through my body. He then brought his lips to mine with a sudden surge of angry passion. I reacted with all of the love and power I had in my body, letting my hands go up into his hair and lock there, grasping handfuls of hair so I could pull myself closer to him. He let out a low moan of pleasure, and reacted by pulling me down onto the bed. By this time my head was swimming, he had never gone this far before! I tried to fathom a reason but was distracted by the lips of my lover searching all over my face. He sat up slightly with me still lying on top of him and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I whisked it of him once he finished undoing it, and threw it to the floor with a sudden urgency. He smiled at this and started kissing my neck again and tracing circles with his tongue. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and felt another shudder ripple through my body. I lowered my body so I could kiss his chest, his immense six pack. He moaned again and pulled me back up to his face and looked at me with his big black-brown eyes. His hands snaked to my waist and locked. We kissed for what seemed forever. He then brought his hands to the clasp of my dress around my neck and paused there for a minute, imploring silently for me to give the yes or no sign. I didn't stop to think, I moaned a yes, tracing his lips with my tongue. He started to undo it, but suddenly he froze in place. I pulled my head away slightly so I could see his face and opened my eyes. He was lying there with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in the now dark silent night.

"For one thing, as much as I despise it, you know we promised that we wouldn't make love until you stop growing." The way that he said 'make love' made me want him even more, but I laid my head down on his heaving chest.

"Well that was a dumb idea, and anyway I've just about stopped growing anyway!" I complained a slight whine in my voice.

"_And,_" He continued, pulling me up to look at him again and I found him smiling at me. He then dropped his voice to the tiniest whisper, "Your mom and dad are just about to walk in the door."

**Chapter 4**

Jacob POV

I think it took all of the will power in my body to stop kissing her. And the fact if Edward found me with his daughter on top of each other and kissing, there was the _slight_ chance he would rip me to pieces. I rolled us both onto our sides and whispered as quietly as I could to Nessie, "Pretend you're asleep," as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her in my usual sleeping position. I felt her body move closer and her breathing slow and relax. I heard Edward step silently into the room, probably seeing if we we're actually asleep.

"I know you're awake, so you can stop trying to fool me." A voice muttered from the door way. Damn! How did he know?

"This leech can read minds, remember?" He answered my silent question, but it was what he had said that made me sit up just as I felt Nessie stiffen next to me; she hated me or any of the guys calling the rest here leeches or anything else that was offensive, so I knew it would be cutting her up having her Dad calling himself that. I didn't like it either.

"I didn't call you that." I snapped angry with him for using that word against him.

"You didn't have any trouble calling Nahuel that." He didn't say it accusingly, more like stating a fact.

"He was threatening us!" I cried; I was fully awake now.

"Dad, that _is _a bit unfair," a quiet voice like silver bells blamed beside me.

"I'm not saying anything against Jacob, but after this afternoon, we're going to have to be extra careful. We don't know what he's capable of." He sighed, and I could feel the fear he held for both his daughter and his wife, there was so much I started to worry; what was so dangerous about this kid that I didn't know about?

"I shouldn't have said that, it made you upset." He was talking to Nessie who had curled up in a protective ball beside me, hugging her knees.

"I'll leave you two to get some sleep." He replied before I could say anything else, and I sensed him leave the room, but only a second passed before I felt another presence enter the room.

"I promise you sweetie, I will never let you get hurt, none of us will. I would rather die before I let that happen." Bella reassured from the doorway, although I couldn't help raise my eyes at the 'die' bit. It took her a mili-second to realise her mistake,

"You know what I mean." She growled gently and, even though it was dark, I knew she was rolling her eyes as she said that and I couldn't help but grin; some parts of the old Bella was never lost.

"Goodnight," She sighed, quickly running in to kiss Nessie on the head and giving my shoulder a quick and gentle squeeze before darting silently out again.

"Is this really as bad as I think it is Jake?" Renesmee asked, turning her head to face me.

"I don't know Nessie," I answered truthfully, pulling her closer to me, "I really don't know."

**Chapter 5**

Renesmee POV

It was early in the morning, I knew that. I couldn't get to sleep, so I just lay there with my eyes closed for a while. I knew Mum and Dad where out, I couldn't hear them or anything. Just as I was wondering where they where, a warm hand shot out and covered my mouth, stopping me from gasping or crying out.

"Hello again," A malicious voice whispered gently. Nahuel. He was here to take me away. Away from Mum, Dad, Alice, Rose, everybody. Jake. The last name rang out in my head and I started to panic, I couldn't be away from him,** I couldn't.** I tried to struggle, but my body felt frozen. _He _noticed this also.

"Well done Naomi." He smiled, looking slightly over his shoulder.

"Thank you." A beautiful voice replied, tinted with a slight Welsh accent.

"Can you handle the mutt?" He asked, his nose pulling up as if just mentioning Jake made him nauseous.

"Of course," The voice replied, a note of offence playing through it. Suddenly I felt Jake's arms lifting up from me, releasing me from their once tight hold. **NO. **I would not let him go! I fought with all of the power in my body, but with no prevail. I felt tears come to my eyes out of frustration. He started chuckling.

"Naomi, can you please lift our guest up, and to a, _safe _distance?" He asked, getting up from his crouch. Almost immediately I felt as if I was flying, my feet where not on the ground yet I was moving with incredible speed. It was like this for a couple of minutes until we stopped in a field.

"This should be far enough, you can let her down now. _Gently." _He stressed as I felt myself being lowered to the ground to a standing position, looking at a female vampire who I could only place as Naomi. She was _beautiful_. She had the palest skin I had ever seen in my life, even paler than Mums, like pure snow. Her hair was cut in a short bob which was darkest brown, so dark it was nearly black, with copper streaks running through it. She had a tall, well built body, muscular but not so much that it took away the feminine side of her. She had thick jet black eye lashes, and underneath them was probably the most beautiful and scary part about this girl The striking redness of her eyes brought out each of these details with such sharpness, it made you want to look away but you couldn't. You couldn't help but stare and admire the pure essence of her. She looked quite young, possibly only fourteen when the change happened, maybe even thirteen. Old enough not to be classed as an immortal child, but young enough to still capture the purity and the innocence.

"I know, she is quite something, isn't she?" A voice whispered directly behind me, so close it made me jump. I turned and faced Nahuel with my darkest glare.

"Yet, when she stands beside _you_, well, I know who _I _ would pick." He smiled at what was supposed to be a seductive smile, and this made me furious.

"You think that I would ever pick you, you lowlife, ugly, disgusting son of a," I broke off as I heard peals of laughter behind me. I whipped round to face the radiant girl standing behind me.

"She sure is a little fire cracker!" She grinned, a laugh still showing in her eyes, "She must have got the _ill temper _off the wolves!" She started laughing again, rocking back on her heals. I started growling, anger growing inside me, how _dare _she mock my friends?

"Now, now. We won't have any of that." A third voice tutted and I turned to face it. A man was coming out of the woods. No, not man, boy. I knew he was a vampire, his ruby red eyes made that clear but, like Naomi, he looked young, again probably only just into his teen years. He was tall and extremely well built. If you where a friend you would know that no danger would ever face you, and if you were an enemy, you knew you would never be able to fight him. He had chestnut hair that was cut fairly short and full lips. He walked across the field to Naomi, who reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him while he kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips. This made me miss Jacob even more; it had only been a few hours since that was us kissing. They turned to face me, smiling almost tauntingly at me.

"I know, and its all thank to Nay here that I found him. He brought him to me, while I was still living in Wales." As Naomi said the last bit, her face dropped slightly and this made me think, why was she here if it seemed she seemed to miss Wales so much? I must have looked curious, because her face changed from reminiscing to a hard poker face.

"So, we've brought her here, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Asked the boy, with a French accent. So, he hadn't told them anything. Interesting.

"Patient George, all in good time," Nahuel replied, still staring at me with a small smile on his ugly and disgusting face. He took a breath before he continued.

"You see, this girl here is almost like what you two are to each other to me, but sadly, she doesn't feel the same way. _She_ prefers," He pointed an accusing finger at me dramatically, "A werewolf," he finished as Naomi gasped and George looked shocked and confused.

"But how?" Naomi asked with a questioning frown playing on her pretty face.

"This is crazy. What kind of werewolf would love a vampire? Or even half?" George took a step towards Nahuel, who was standing in the middle of us all.

"It's called imprinting!" I cried, hoping that if I could get them to understand the tie between Jake and me, maybe I could get a sympathy vote.

"Be quiet! Nobody wants to hear about you and some mutt!" Nahuel snarled, the smile gone from his face.

"No," Naomi cut in over what ever he was going to say next, "I don't know anything on the subject, neither does George or probably even you! So," She sat down on the ground as if to make herself comfortable, "I'm going to listen to the firecracker." She gestured to George and me to sit down and I didn't need telling twice. Nahuel stood still for a minute but then stormed off to the shadows and leaned against a tree, his face looking like a thunder storm. She chuckled at him and rolled her eyes almost like an exact copy of dad. _Dad. _Just thinking about him made my heart feel as if it was being torn in two like a piece of paper. I felt tears spring to my eyes. _No_, I would not let them think of me as weak. I bent my head and shook it, trying to wipe away the tears subtly. Naomi cleared her throat and smiled almost encouragingly, and I remembered that they where all waiting for a story.

"Well, it all started about three years ago," and I told them everything; Jake, The Volturi, making new friends during that huge mess, the wolves, my family, basically the whole of my life (I kind of left out the more _intimate_ times Jake and me had shared). Once I finished I leaned back, convinced that I had done a good job on getting my side of the story across. Naomi seemed much nicer than I had her tagged down for. I knew if I was going to get help from anyone, it would be her. George had listened intently, leaning forward at the climax of the Volturi part, but Nahuel had stayed in the darkness, probably not even listening.

"Wow, such a little amount of life yet so much drama," Naomi whispered, her eyes widening as she looked at me with a now awed expression on her face.

"Oh come _on, _you don't really believe this trash do you?" Nahuel had emerged from the shadows to laugh at the fact that my story could be real. It _was _real.

"How could anyone think of something that long and complex on the spot?" Naomi questioned, and I was enlightened to see that she thought the fact that my story could be _fake _was laughable. Nahuel on the other hand, was not happy about this.

"She's clever; she probably thought up a story on the way here, she's probably even thinking up more lies to tell us right now!" Nahuel advanced towards me, a vicious snarl on his face.

"Wait a minute," but Naomi was cut off in the middle of whatever she was going to say, as a loud crash erupted from the bushes behind us. A huge russet wolf shot from the undergrowth and tackled Nahuel so hard that the ground shook; Jake! He had come for me! Mum and Dad emerged from the tree along with everyone else, including Carlisle and Esme. Dad and Rose ran to help Jake, while the others turned on Naomi and George. Naomi threw up her hands, a pleading look on her face,

"No! Stop! Please, we wont hurt you or Renesmee! Please, just don't hurt him!" She cried, stepping in front of her lover to protect him, and I wanted to step in front of them both, they had done nothing wrong, they didn't even know what I was here for! But my family didn't know that.

"A likely story," Alice sneered, crouching so she could spring.

"You think I'll let you get away after what you did to my daughter, _bitch_?" Mum was fuming; her snarls and growls barely words.

"Please, we did nothing to her! I swear!" Naomi looked petrified, not for her, for George, who was shaking his head madly while trying to step in front of her so she would be protected, but Naomi's steel arm kept him back.

"Carlisle, Jasper! Go help Rose and get Edward over here!" Bella ordered, her golden eyes never leaving the red Welsh eyes in front of her. The boys darted off to help as Dad pulled back from the other fight that was occurring across the field and darted over to where we where standing.

"Edward," Mum asked without finishing the question; Dad probably knew already. He paused for a couple of minutes, looking straight at Naomi who shifted uncomfortably, unaware that Dad was reading her mind. His eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"They both knew nothing of Nahuel's purposes here; he bribed them into taking her. Naomi knew there was nothing wrong with Renesmee and was planning nothing against her and she knew she would not harm her. This one on the other hand," he paused to glower at George, "I'm not so sure about." Up to this moment, Naomi, had looked shocked that he had known so much, but she now looked frightened for George, yet there was a hint of anger turned towards the French boy as well.

"George," she whispered quietly, turning towards him, "What where you thinking?" She questioned, putting one hand on her hip.

"Well, its just that," he trailed off, realising that saying something against me probably wasn't the best thing to do in front of four furious vampires.

"_Well?" _Naomi urged, widening her eyes at him.

"It's just," he seemed to search for the answer, but in the end he just exploded, "SHE'S NOT ONE OF US! She's only half, and to top it all off, she loves a werewolf. A WEREWOLF NAOMI! It's. Not. RIGHT!" He stressed these last words, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly, while Naomi looked at him with disbelief, sadness, questioning and even a bit of sacredness lurked beneath those eyes; she was shocked at what her sweetheart had done.

"That's IT!" Dad suddenly yelled, surging towards George and knocking him down with force equivalent to a tsunami. The rest went to help ( or maybe they just wanted a bit of the action?) but before they ran, Esme pulled Naomi out of the way, whispering, "You where not part of this, you shouldn't suffer." While Naomi just stood there, frozen in shock. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me, engulfing me. I screamed, taking by surprise, before recognising the tanned arms as Jacobs. _Jacob! Jake Jake Jake JAKE!! _My head seemed to sing for joy while hugged him as tightly as I could. "Nessie," he whispered into my shoulder, and my heart felt even lighter hearing his voice. "Jake," I whispered, feeling the need to taste his name on my tongue, "Jake, Jake, Jake," I whispered at first, but soon my voice grew to a scream of happiness, "JAKE, JAKE, JAKE!!" I was ecstatic. I knew without asking what they had done to Nahuel, and I could tell they had just about finished with George. I felt Jake freeze and I pulled myself reluctantly out of his arms to see Naomi staring at the tower of fire and smoke that was billowing upwards. Her face suddenly crumpled and she fell to the ground, her whole body shaking uncontrollably with tearless sobs. I walked up to her slowly and put my arms around her.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry," I stopped, not knowing what to say to the mourning vampire, so I just held her and waited for her to compose herself. After about five minutes, her body stiffened and she bit her lip trying to get a hold of herself. Then, she looked at me and whipped away from me, by the time I had time to blink, she was standing two feet away from me, her face hard as concrete. We all stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say, but in the end, it was Carlisle who spoke.

"I understand that how you must be feeling right now, but you must understand that what happened here was compulsory. I couldn't let two vampires walk around with murderous feelings to my granddaughter," he smiled apologetically at the end, and all the way through his voice had stayed gentle and soft.

"I have no one now. No where to go. No family," Naomi whispered as softly as Carlisle. She did not say it accusingly, but as if she where pointing out something to herself. Suddenly, a thought hit me. **Uh Oh. **It was as if she knew the very sentences that hit Esme right at the heart. As if on cue, Esme's face weakened and crumbled.

She looked at Carlisle, and anyone who knew Esme would know that look; She needs a home and a family, we have one.

"Naomi," Carlisle turned to the Welsh girl. Oh my god! He was going through with it!

"You said that you have no family or home, and we were thinking, whether or not," he took a deep breath, "you would want to become a Cullen."

There was a silence, then a chuckle burst from Naomi's mouth, and even she looked surprised, but she kept on chuckling, which then turned to a laugh, which then turned into hysterical laughter, and even though it was a mad, taunting sound, it sounded like music. Soon, she sighed and smiled at us all in a sad way.

"I'm flattered, really I am, but there is no way on earth that I would be part of your family!" She laughed again, but Carlisle had started growling, which shocked us all; Carlisle was never angry, _never_. But what stopped Naomi laughing, was the look on Esme's face. She had a look on her face that screamed worried and purely upset. Naomi's face withered, and she made a gesture as if she was looking for an answer.

"I'll think about it, OK? I just need some space for a while," she reasoned, and immediately Esme's expression lightened. Not amazingly, but it certainly improved. Suddenly, Naomi ran like a bullet from the field we were standing. We all looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Uh, you guys? I think a tree just caught fire from the pyres."

**Chapter 5**

Jacob POV

It was three months after that morning I thought I had lost Renesmee forever, and a lot had happened by then. I had done what Renesmee had wanted (while her Dad was on a 'coincidental' holiday with her Mom) and we had even done the unthinkable; we had gotten married! I now have to do what the leeches do, go to school, pretend to be brothers and sisters and all of that stuff. The wedding was amazing, I thought Alice was going to explode she was so excited. Everyone was crying in the end (everyone who has tear ducts that is), even some of the guys. We had gone to the same place as her Mom and Dad had gone for their honeymoon, and it was a time I will never forget.

One day though, we heard a knock on the door. In the same second Edward gasped and ran to the door, and a few seconds after that we all did. Standing there in the doorway with a nervous expression on her face, was Naomi. Renesmee ran up to her and hugged her, which the Welsh girl responded to with a big squeeze. Then she and Carlisle went up to his study to talk for a while. Soon, Edward smiled broadly and Alice started squealing and clapping. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we walked into the hall to see Naomi and Carlisle coming down hand in hand.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to someone. A Miss Naomi Davidson Cullen, your knew sister." Carlisle spoke with a huge grin on his face, and soon everyone was rushing up to hug her, all except for me. I was still unsure of the girl.

She looked over her shoulder at me and walked over.

"Please Jake, you have no idea how sorry I am. I was an idiot to agree with that pen coc _(dick head in welsh)_ and I really hope you forgive me. You see, I only agreed to join this family if everyone was happy. If you are not happy with me being here, then I will leave." She looked me squarely in the eye as she waited for me to answer. I wanted to say "get the hell out of my house!" But I couldn't. There was something about the girl that reminded me of my sister, who, even when she was being annoying, could make me smile. And I couldn't help smiling at this girl standing in front of me. "Of course you can stay. You can teach me more swear words in Welsh." I answered her, making the girls already gorgeous face light up. I could tell things from here on where going to be OK.

_**Naomi's POV.**_

I now have a family. I am home.


End file.
